Cheesy PickUp Lines
by Taste-the-rainbow-skittles
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha looses a bet and has to act like miroku for two weeks?!? K/I and M/S R&R!!
1. The loss of a bet

Cheesy Pick-up Lines Chapter 1 **  
  
"NO!! Come on Inuyasha, you lost the bet, you have to!" Miroku yelled through the closed bathroom door. ' I knew he wasn't gonna win, ha!' Miroku's head spun not only from thinking about the possibilities, but because Inuyasha slammed the bathroom door in his face.  
  
To make things worse, as Miroku put his head against the door to make sure his dear friend hadn't tried to drown himself in the bathtub, Inuyasha kicked open the door, leaving Miroku with a rather large lump on his head.  
  
"Damn it! Miroku, you know I can't do this; it'll ruin my reputation. Why are you making me go through with this?!?" Inuyasha demanded as he slammed his hand through the coffee table.  
  
"My friend, I'm making you go through with this because." Miroku paused to pull Inuyasha's fist out of the table, " It was the terms of the bet, if you lost you had to act like me, and if I lost, I had to act like you. We agreed on this before we shook on the bet. It just happens to be that I knew you wouldn't be able to go out with Kikyo this weekend, because she had a cheerleading competition."  
  
Miroku flinched as Inuyasha jumped up, "You letch!! " he screamed while running out of Miroku's room. (A/n: yes, Miroku has a coffee table in his room) "I'll show you" Inuyasha raced through the rest of the house until he reached Miroku's parent's room.  
  
Inuyasha threw open the door, and ran to the closet. The door to the closet had been previously opened, so he didn't have to open it. He pulled down the nearest dress, which happened to be floral print.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he pulled the dress over his kimono top. He jutted out his hip and came strutting out of the room. When Miroku saw him, his jaw almost hit the floor. "You wanted me to act like you, so here it is!"  
  
Miroku tried to protest about the clothes he had on being robes, not a dress, but Inuyasha's voice rumbled louder than his. "Wow! Are you really as beautiful as you seem or do you remind me of myself? Or should I say, the best part of me is covered up?"  
  
Miroku's checks blushed scarlet as he hit Inuyasha with a throw pillow from the couch. "I have two things to say to you, 1. It's more like, 'Picture this: You, me, bubble baths, and a bottle of champagne.' and 2. Take my mom's dress off, she'll kill us if it gets ripped."  
  
Both boys interrupted in laughter, Miroku slumped against the wall, clutching his side, and complaining about not getting enough air. Inuyasha plopped down into a chair, and immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
Inuyasha's face turned paste white. "Uhh." he said as he clutched the torn side of the dress.  
  
Miroku's face lost all color, "Do you need a needle and thread? Do you even know how to sew?" He chuckled at the thought of Inuyasha sewing.  
  
*~*~*~*~ A/n: Hey that is all for now. Please review, PLESAE review! 


	2. Evil Miroku and a red faced Hanyou

Cheesy Pick-up lines ** Chapter 2 **  
  
"Do I have to do this?!?" Inuyasha demanded. There was a full list of cheesy pick-up lines written on the inside of his hand. His breath quickened as he saw a few of the girls he had previously been 'working' on.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha had snuck their way into the local nightclub. "Yes, Inuyasha. We have already been over this, don't sweat, just casually walk up to a girl and say one of those pick-up lines to her." Miroku spoke as his head bobbed to the loud music.  
  
"Ok, I understand that, but do I have to say such stupid ones like; Girl, you look so good, I could put you on a plate and sop you up with a biscuit, and What's that on your face? Oh, That must just be beauty. Here, let me get it off. Hey, it's not coming off! No chick is gonna fall for stupid-ass lines like these!"  
  
"Inuyasha, that's the point, you have to use pickup lines that we know wont work." Miroku chuckled and nodded his head over to a couple of girls. "There are your first victims."  
  
"NO! Please Miroku, not them, I'll do anything, not those girls; I'll be your personal slave, please. Miroku, don't be cruel. Do you know who they are?" He subconsciously wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.  
  
"Yes I do, and no, you're not getting out of this. Go!" Miroku said as he pushed Inuyasha over to them. His smirk turned into a large grin. One rather beautiful woman walked by and smiled at him. His interest in his friend had been lost.  
  
** Inuyasha leaned on his left hand, which was lying on the bar. 'Ok, Inuyasha you can do this, don't sweat.' "Hey" he nodded towards the raven-haired girl and her friend. Did they recognize him? He was the quarterback on the football team, and they were on the cheerleading squad.  
  
"Hey" Kagome smiled sweetly at him. ' I wonder what Inuyasha is doing here?' She asked herself.  
  
"Um, you have really beautiful.....uh....eyes, yea. You are pretty. What I mean is... You have a nice forehead." Inuyasha started to become flustered. He had to squint to see the smudged pick-up lines on his hand. "Do you believe in when I walk by." Inuyasha slowly turned around intent on giving up. He muttered under his breath to himself. "Oh Man, STUPID, STUPID!" He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I think he's trying to complement me." Kagome whispered to her friend, Sango. "Um.Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked when he turned to leave. "Do you not want to hang out with us?" A/n: That's all for now. And I'm soo happy, Look at all the reviews ive gotten *Dances around happily* I'll try to Post some more soon. 


	3. Clubbing Kin

Cheesy Pick-up Lines  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Um. Yeah, I do want to hang out with you, but. I need to go find Miroku." His face scanned the crowd. Miroku was nowhere.  
  
Sango snorted "Oh. you came her with 'The letcher'?" Miroku was also on the Football team, and had gotten his nickname from always flirting with the girls.  
  
" Yeah, he was right back there, some where, but I can't see him anymore, I wonder where he could." Inuyasha was cut off by the sound of Sango's scream and a loud SLAP, followed by a thump. He looked down to see Miroku laying on his back, his hand on his very red cheek.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
**  
  
"I can't believe you got us thrown out!" Inuyasha screamed at Sango.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, tell the bounce 'No sir there's no problem here, I accidentally hit my friend'?!?"  
  
"No, but thanks to you, we can never go in there again!!"  
  
After the bounce showed up and swathe situation, he asked to see their ID's. None of them actually having them, they all looked down and walked to the door. Now there were snap shots of them on the underage wall. The underage wall was a wall, covered with pictures of teens who had gotten caught sneaking in.  
  
"Oh, Shut up Inuyasha, You can go back, anytime you want your Brother owns the bar!"  
  
"Leave my brother out of this! Just because he owns the bar doesn't mean I'll be able to get back in!"  
  
Miroku snorted, " Inuyasha, it's cool, don't worry about it," He looked dreamy eyed at Sango, "It was well worth it."  
  
Miroku's hands had found their way on to her waist.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Don't you ever put your hands on me again!" Sango yelled.  
  
A/n: Sorry, this isn't that good of a chapter. I've had writers block. I'll try to write a better next chapter. Please review. 


End file.
